Staying for love
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Susan stays in Narnia and gets taken on the Dawn Treader with her lover Caspian. Must warn readers, major character death, so you may want tissues. Rights belong to the directors of the films and C.S Lewis. I wish Caspian was mine...


Caspian took Susan's hand and in his and squeezed it gently as Lucy took one last look at Susan, then turning away she followed Edmund and Peter back into England.

"Will I ever see them again Aslan?" Susan asked tearfully.

"I'm sure you will Susan" Aslan smiled under his whiskers.

Later that evening Susan went to Caspian's room, she knocked lightly and Caspian answered.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking about why I stayed in Narnia and didn't go with my family."

"Come in" Caspian eyes softened.

"Thanks" Susan smiled.

Susan walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you stay?"

"I don't know really, I told Aslan that I would leave but then I've had so much excitement in Narnia, and I met you" Susan looked up.

"You stayed for me?" Caspian asked walking over the join Susan.

"Yes, when I kissed you goodbye, part of my asked why I was being so stupid, I didn't want to leave."

"I thought that was our final time together" Caspian sighed.

"That's why I couldn't leave Caspian, something clicked."

"Clicked?"

"A spark lit in my heart towards you as our lips met, and…I just…couldn't."

Susan and Caspian's lips met again and they fall back onto the bed.

"Stay here with me" Caspian said between kisses.

"Forever" Susan grinned back before pulling the curtains around the bed shut.

Morning broke and Caspian received an urgent message from one of Aslan's centaurs.

"What is it Caspian?" Susan called from behind the screen where she was changing.

"I am to seek out the seven lost lords of my father's rule. They want me to leave as soon as possible" Caspian said dully.

"You can't leave me here alone" Susan pleaded walking out from behind the screen wearing her coronation yellow dress.

Caspian's eyes lit up "you look beautiful Susan."

"Thank you, I'm just glad my dresses are still in Narnia after all this time. Anyway, aren't I allowed to come with you?"

"I'm inviting you to come with me, I couldn't leave you, what would it do to me?" Caspian asked stroking Susan's cheek.

"Where are we heading to?"

"The Lone Islands. That is where the lords were last seen."

"The Lone Islands? I've never heard of them, how are we going to get there?"

"By the Dawn Treader, she's waiting down in the dock. We should pack and get going?"

"Alright Caspian, if you're ready before me, go ahead and I'll meet you. Don't go without me alright?"

"I promise my love" Caspian kissed her again then went out to pack.

Later that afternoon, the ship was ready, Captain Drynelf stood by the wheel and called down that they were set to leave, other crew members included _Reepicheep_ and a loyal Minotaur.

"Friends and companions, I leave you in the hands of my comrades Truffelhunter and Trumpkin, they will lead in my absence. I will be back in the coming months, till then farewell" Caspian called to the gathered crowd.

"Long live the King and Queen of Narnia!" they cheered and the Dawn Treader set sail.

The first few days of sailing were peaceful and sunny, Susan was still finding her sea legs much to the amusement of Caspian who teased her whenever a wave caught her off balance, on the third day they encountered a huge surprise.

"King Caspian, there are two figures in the water!" the fawn in the crow's nest shouted down.

"Prepare the ladders, Borain, Styler and I will go down and get them" Caspian ordered removing his tunic.

"Be careful Caspian" Susan whispered to him before he dived into the water.

It wasn't long before the two coughing strangers came aboard.

"Lucy, Edmund!" Susan squealed "how did you get here?"

"Believe it or not, we fell into a painting" Edmund laughed pulling the blanket over the shoulders.

"How's Narnia Susan?" Lucy asked rubbing her arms under the fleece.

"It hasn't changed much really, we're off on an adventure at the moment."

"Where to?" Edmund asked.

"Come into the dry, and I'll show you" Caspian smiled and lead Susan's siblings into the quarters.

"You see, the Lone Islands, home of the lost lords" Caspian pointed onto the map.

"That's quite a trek, how many days have you been sailing?" Lucy asked.

"For three weeks Lu" Susan laughed "I hope I haven't missed too many birthdays at home."

"You've missed three years, though you haven't aged." Lucy laughed.

"How's Peter?"

"He's fine, missing you but he's gone to fight in the war" Edmund bit his lip.

"The war? Oh God no!" Susan exclaimed.

"Don't worry Su, he wrote to us a couple of months ago, things are well in hand" Edmund assured her with a smile.

That night nightmares disturbed everyone, Susan dreamt she was being attacked, Lucy dreamt that something was going to split the family, Edmund dreamt of the white witch and Caspian dreamt that his father thought he was a disappointment to Narnia. Each of them woke up with tears in their eyes, Lucy cuddled up to Susan who held her close trying to listen through the wall to Caspian's quiet sobs. In the morning the four met up for breakfast.

"Those dreams last night, I couldn't get back to sleep" Lucy yawned.

"What do they mean?" Susan asked.

"No idea, but whatever it is, let's keep a sharp look out" Edmund suggested.

"Land ho!" the fawn shouted from the crow's nest, the crew ran to the sides and looked out.

"Gosh, sure is misty over there" Susan said looking at Caspian.

"No, looks too dense for mist, that's not a natural fog" Caspian replied.

"Should I alter our course your Majesty?" Drynelf asked.

"That would be unwise, this way is our only way to get to the Lone Islands."

The boat continued to head into the mist until the crew could barely see their hands in front of their faces.

"I don't like this mist, it's not normal" Lucy shivered.

"It's alright Lu, I'll look after you" Susan hugged her sister while gazing out at the mist.

Suddenly faces began to protrude out of the mist and began to move around the crew, Susan saw to her horror the end of her time in Narnia, Lucy saw Aslan angry at her and Edmund was visited by Jadis again, though this time, she spoke to him.

"Do you really want to be over-ruled by Caspian? Peter stood in your way and now this new king has taken over, I can help you."

"No! I don't want your help!" Edmund slashed through the mist with his sword.

"Edmund who are you talking to?" Lucy asked clutching his arm.

"The white witch, she wanted me again" Edmund sighed and Lucy comforted him, suddenly across from her Caspian fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry father!" he cried aloud.

Susan bent down next to him "Caspian, what is it?"

"My father came to me saying how disappointed he was, and that I would never be a true king" Caspian shook.

"Never, you are a great king, I believe in you and so does the crew. The mist is playing games with us" Susan smiled and kissed him tenderly.

Gradually the mist drifted away and the crew found themselves in a cave, it was cold and absolutely deserted.

"Drynelf, where are we?" Caspian asked joining him beside the map.

"According to this, travelling under the mountain, once we get to the other side we should be right opposite the Lone Islands" Drynelf pointed down to the cave on the map, all of a sudden the boat jerked forward.

"Did we hit something?" Edmund asked.

"Or did something hit us?" Look at those ripples on the water" the Minotaur pointed down at the churning water.

"Battle stations, prepare for attack!" Caspian shouted.

The crew stood ready within the silence of the cave, when out of the water a huge serpent heaved herself above the ship sending a forceful wave over the deck.

"Aim. Fire!" Susan cried to the other archers on deck.

Arrows flew above the boat only piercing the serpent's skin by a scratch, the demon screeched in agony and threw her tail onto the boat sending it tipping over, Susan fell in and Lucy screamed but it was too late.

"Susan!" Caspian cried as Susan was crushed under the water, her bow floated on the surface.

"Caspian, help us load the cannons!" Edmund bellowed wiping his tears away, Lucy cowered in the corner, her face buried onto her legs.

Eventually the serpent was destroyed and Caspian dived into the water, he returned shortly supporting Susan. On board the crew laid her down into one of the boats and scattered flowers around her still body, Caspian broke down in tears and fell onto his knees beside the boat, Lucy wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Before the boat was cast off, Edmund placed Susan's bow onto her chest and Caspian kissed her frozen lips, then with tearful sobs the crew lowered the boat onto the calm water below.

"My king, we are approaching the Island" Drynelf said quietly.

"Thank you captain" Caspian wiped her tears away.

"Caspian, she'll always be in our hearts" Lucy smiled holding Caspian's hand.

Caspian kissed her lightly on the cheek "I know she will Lucy, I just can't believe she's gone forever."

"Lower the anchor, we make land" Drynelf shouted down.

It was with heavy hearts that the crew took as they walked up the shore, nothing eased Caspian's pain and loss of Susan, not even saving the lost lords, the whole purpose of the journey.

In the end Caspian went to Aslan's country with Reepicheep. Lucy and Edmund said goodbye and returned to England taking with them the sad news of Susan's death to Peter. In Aslan's country Caspian found Susan again and they lived their immortal lives together to the end.

_**Author's note: Pretty quick ending sorry, I kinda ran out of ideas, not very professional I must admit. But anyway, hope you enjoy it anyway, reviews are welcome but please keep them as polite and supportive as possible x**_


End file.
